


Angel, Please

by Burrahobbit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Just slightly, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: “Don’t youdarestop, angel.”“Doesn’t sound like you’re being particularly convincing.”





	Angel, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing to get into the groove of writing again.
> 
> Warning for use of female terms of anatomy.

_“Aziraphale.”_

The name sounds like a prayer coming from Crowley’s mouth, reverent and breathless and loving. Instead of kneeling in a church, however, he is lying in bed, with Aziraphale kneeling between his legs.

He moans, one hand clutching his angel’s hair like his life depends on it.

Said angel’s mouth is currently occupied with eating out Crowley’s pussy, his ministrations causing embarrassing, very un-Demon-like noises to fall from Crowley.

Aziraphale pulls away, making the demon whine.

“Yes, my dear?” Aziraphale sounds cheeky.

“Don’t you _ dare _ stop, angel.” Crowley shivers as one of Aziraphale’s fingers drags down his aching cunt, his hole wet and waiting, before pulling away.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re being particularly convincing,” he says pointedly.

Crowley groans in frustration, his hips bucking into nothing, seeking some kind of relief.

“Angel-“ He hesitates for a long moment. He’s absolutely dripping, need buzzing through his body, and he already knows he’s going to give in. “Please, I’m begging you, I need you so badly. _ Please.” _

His lover smiles.

“I knew you were a good boy, Crowley.”

The praise shoots down his spine, his hand clutching tighter at his angel’s hair.

Finally, _ finally, _ he leans back in to Crowley’s waiting pussy. Crowley yelps as Aziraphale sucks on his clit, one finger pushing into his hole almost simultaneously.

“Oh yes, Aziraphale, yes, please-“

Aziraphale’s work is Heavenly, of course, and Crowley knows he must be making a terrible ruckus. He’ll likely be self-conscious later, but his head is too far in the stars at the moment to give a damn.

Another finger is pushed in, stretching Crowley wider.

The Demon is shaking now, getting closer and closer to the fall.

‘Aziraphale’ is a mouthful to Crowley’s arousal-addled brain, so he settled for repeating ‘angel’ like a mantra, until he’s entirely beyond coherency. The pleasure is nearly overwhelming.

The ecstasy of finally coming from his angel’s beautiful hands and mouth is unlike any other.

He can see stars dotting his vision, his body stiffening. His mouth hangs open, a hundred unspoken words on the tip of his tongue, unable to be said through the pleasure wracking Crowley’s body.

Aziraphale continues as is, his fingers still pushing in and out of Crowley as he watches the Demon come, easing him through it.

After several long moments, Crowley pulls him away. He could easily come again - he likes vaginas for that reason, among others - but he needs some time to catch his breath.

“Was that... alright?”

Crowley barks out a laugh, his limbs still shaky as he sits up.

“You were perfect, Aziraphale.” He leans down to capture the Angel’s lips with his own. “Now, I do believe it is your turn.”


End file.
